DC Comics Extended Universe Wiki
GL Banner.jpg|Green Lantern|link=Green Lantern|linktext=Green Lantern movie. Released on June 17 2011. Man of Steel logo.jpg|Man of Steel|link=Man of Steel|linktext=Superman movie to be released on June 14, 2013. Justiceleague1.jpg|Justice League|link=Justice League|linktext=Upcoming Justice League movie to be released in 2015. Ww title.jpg|Wonder Woman|link=Wonder Woman|linktext=Upcoming Wonder Woman movie to be released after Justice League. |- :*'The ''Justice League film will be released in 2015.' :*'Zack Snyder, Ruben Fleischer, Brett Ratner and McG are all on the short list to direct the Justice League film. :*'It's now rumored Lana and Andy Wachowski are Warner Brothers top choice to direct a ''Justice League film. :*'Actor and Director Ben Affleck was in talks to direct the ''Justice League film but his ref denie that he's making the film. :*'Warner Bros have hire Michael Goldenberg to write ''Wonder Woman and Will Beall to write Justice League. :*'Warner Bros show off ''The Man of Steel logo banner. :*'Dan Mazeau told Blastr that Warner Bros are still developing the big screen verison of ''The Flash. :*''Justice League'' has been pushed back for a 2015/16 release date. :*'Fringe's Michael Cerveris is up for Lex Luthor in ''The Man of Steel. :*'According to Think McFly Think, Warner Bros are developing a Batman/Superman team-up movie. :*'Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures has reveled the first photo of Henry Cavill as Superman for Man of Steel. :*'Laurence Fishburne is cast as Perry White in ''The Man of Steel. :*The Man of Steel has been pushed back for a June 14 2013 Release. :*'Harry Lennix is cast as General Swanwick in ''The Man of Steel :*'Former Law and Order: SVU star Christopher Meloni is cast as a General in ''Man of Steel. :*'Julia Ormond Joins ''Man of Steel casts as Lara :*'Russell Crowe is cast as Jor-El in ''The Man of Steel. :*''The Dark Knight Rises'' and Man of Steel will be Presence at this year's Comic-Con. :*'DC Entertainment Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns will make an Official Announcement for Justice League at next month HeroComplex Film Festival. :*'Martin Campbell told Total films that he will not reutrn to directed the second Green Lantern film. :*'According to Warner Bros executive Jeff Robinov, after The Dark Knight Rises the Batman series will be rebooted again with Christopher Nolan and Emma Thomas as Producers. :*'Justice League is set to be relesed in 2013. :*'Amy Adams has been officially announced as playing Lois Lane in Man of Steel.' :*'Zack Snyder has said that Man of Steel will begin shooting at the start of August 2011.' :*'Zack Snyder has said that Man of Steel will be the most visually realistic film he has ever done.' |- | |} Who's your favorite DC Character? Batman Superman Green Lantern Wonder Woman The Flash Aquaman Martian Manhunter General Zod Parallax Lex Luthor Sinestro *'Aquaman''' **''Aquaman (TBA)'' *'Batman' **''The Batman (2016)'' *'Flash' **''The Flash (TBA)'' *'Green Lantern' **''Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011)'' **''Green Lantern (2011)'' **''Green Lantern 2 (TBA)'' *'Justice League' **''Justice League (2015)'' *'Superman' **''Man of Steel (2013)'' *'Wonder Woman' **''Wonder Woman (TBA)''